


Time Not Wasted

by ambitiouspants



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitiouspants/pseuds/ambitiouspants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumpy, smoochy, semi-domestic fluff with my favorite non-existent threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Not Wasted

PK and Johnny woke up to the sound of crashing noises coming from the kitchen. They stared at each other blearily. 

"It is a million times too early for this," PK muttered. 

Johnny just grunted and flopped forward into his pillow. 

PK poked him, easily dodging the swat Johnny blindly tried to send his way. "Come on, Johnny, I need backup here! You wouldn't send me down there by myself!"

Johnny turned enough to squint one eye open. "He likes you better anyway."

PK resumed his poke attack. "Man, I'm pretty sure he liked you when he had his mouth on your dick last night. Also I thought we were done with that!" he whined, knowing Johnny didn't really mean it. Johnny conceded the point with a vague hand wave, burrowing further into the bedding.

"Come on come on come on," PK said, dragging Johnny bodily out of bed with hands wrapped around his ankles. "We can't leave him down there alone in one of these moods, that is just asking for a repeat of the Great Toast Disaster."

Johnny sat hunched at the edge of the bed, rubbing his face. "Ugh, don't remind me," he said. "OK, I'm up. I'm up. Let's go face Canada's greatest goalie."

PK and Johnny crept downstairs as quietly as possible for a pair of 200 lb hockey players. They poked their heads around the kitchen doorway and were greeted with the sight of Carey's back, standing at the counter. The coffee maker appeared to be in multiple pieces, ingredients for… something were strewn across the island, and a pile of baking sheets that PK hadn't even known they owned was on the floor.

"You know I can hear you two geniuses, right?" he said without turning around. "Get your asses in here if you're up."

PK grinned. "Awww, Pricey. You almost say that as if you didn't love our asses! And we all know that's not true, eh Johnny?" PK punctuated his words by pinching Johnny in the aforementioned body part.

Johnny swatted him away and walked over to Carey, who was still standing stiffly facing the counter. "Hey Carey," he said, nudging against him gently. "Not a good morning?"

PK bounded over, nudging Carey from the other side. "Yeah, what's up? It's a beautiful new day, you have two beautiful young lovers-" PK interrupted himself to add, "who you abandoned this morning to wake up with only each other for company," causing Johnny and Carey to both roll their eyes. "Come on, where are those famous dimples?"

PK winked at Johnny behind Carey's back. They could see that Carey was already fighting a smile.

"Yeah, Carey," Johnny joined in, leaning over so his chin was resting on Carey's shoulder. "You were in a good mood when you went to sleep last night. I distinctly remember some extremely satisfied noises." Johnny tried not to sound too pleased with himself.

He wasn't too successful, as Carey turned to give him a dirty look, but Johnny took the opportunity to sneak a kiss, pulling back quickly with another smug smile.

PK seized the moment to make his own move, slinging an arm around Carey from the other side and grabbing a kiss for himself when Carey turned his head away from Johnny. 

PK and Johnny caught each other's eye and quickly spun Carey around, so he was no longer facing the countertop. Carey tried to hold onto his sulk, crossing his arms and hunching over, but the other two started taking turns kissing him all over his face. 

PK's kisses were wet, enthusiastic, a bit sloppy. He was capable of finesse when the situation called for it, but faced with a grumpy boyfriend early in the morning he just wanted to shower Carey with affection. It was not an unfamiliar impulse. John's kisses were warm and gentle and a bit more careful. The early tension and insecurity had been all-but-banished from the relationship, but Carey and Johnny were still forging something new together, figuring out how they fit without PK between them (and often with him between them).

"So, what gives?" PK asked, fingers dancing over Carey's chest while Johnny laid a series of delicate kisses along his jaw. "Kitchen didn't show you the proper respect this morning?"

Carey tilted his head back, exposing his neck to the boys' tender mercies. They let themselves temporarily postpone their investigation in favor of exploring Carey's body as he leaned against the counter, clutching it with an increasingly tight grip. Carey had learned that PK and Johnny working in tandem was a dangerously effective combination. They didn't have a lot of practice yet at turning their skills on a third person, but they read each other's movements perfectly, knew the other's body and preferences after years of exploration.

PK moved for Carey's mouth, turning his head and pulling him into a deep kiss. Johnny took the opportunity to nip gently at Carey's neck. Even in these lazy, relatively aimless embraces, PK and Johnny were making sure not to let the other outdo him. As PK pulled a moan from Carey's mouth, Johnny stroked his hand down Carey's back, massaging low at the base of his spine. At first, Carey didn't know what to make of Johnny and PK's tendency to chirp each other in bed, but he'd learned to just relax and enjoy the benefits of their competitiveness.

They waited until Carey was lost in the feelings of their hands and mouths before pulling away by unspoken signal. Carey was left slightly dazed, staring down at two smiling faces. "Better mood now?" Johnny asked. "Because we're kind of dying to know what the kitchen did to offend you so badly."

Carey's voice was still a bit breathy as he answered, "I just... I woke up early and thought I could make breakfast. For you guys."

PK pulled back, beaming delightedly. "Why Pricey, you romantic scoundrel! I didn't know you had it in you! A face like that and you're such a sweetheart - we'd better not let this one slip away, Johnny."

Carey refused to look at them, staring fixedly over their heads, a light blush just visible. Johnny leaned up and nuzzled him, so Carey could feel his smile.

Carey sighed. "Anyway, then I couldn't find the waffle maker, and I don't know what the hell is going on with the coffee machine, and we're out of eggs anyway, and if I hadn't had this stupid idea I could have just stayed in bed and woken up with you guys." He pouted, crossing his arms again. 

PK smiled, wrapping his arms around Carey. "Awwww, Carey. Look, kitchens are hard!" He poked Carey in the cheek.

"It was a really nice thought," Johnny said, his special brand of earnestness giving the words sincerity. "Maybe we can all go out for breakfast?"

"It looks like we're gonna have to," PK laughed. Carey elbowed him in the ribs, but he was finally smiling.

John slung an arm over Carey's shoulder's, pulling him towards the door. "And maybe when we get back, we can arrange for you to wake up with us, too."

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [mockturtletale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale) indulged my longing for this threesome to be a thing and prompted me with "broken appliance" for them over at the [home_ice friending meme/prompt post](http://home-ice.livejournal.com/13077.html). I was determined it wouldn't be a coffee maker but it turned out to be a coffee maker.
> 
> And other people should write more of these three (or any combination therein) so I don't have to!!


End file.
